Who's a Liar?
by MechanicFreak
Summary: As Misaki starts to fall for Hiroki, he desperately tries to do anything and everything he can to keep everyone happy, even at the cost of his own happiness. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but sometimes, it just isn't possible. HiroSaki story, slash romance.
1. Chapter 1

"U-Usagi! S-Stop, ah! Oh God! Stop!" Misaki howled in laughter as the popular writer tickled his feet, one arm wrapped around Misaki's knees to stop him from getting away.

"Never." Akihiko grinned playfully, as his hand moved and started to brush lightly across the underside of Misaki's knees, causing him to jerk wildly, nearly kicking the man in the face, at which point he decided he was tired of the game, and released Misaki's legs.

"I have to leave now, or I'll be late, I'll see you later Usagi-san!" Misaki smiled as he waved at Akihiko, making sure to close the door behind him.

Walking down the path, Misaki grimaced at the foul air. In Usagi's house the air always seemed cleaner, clearer and colder because it was so high up. Misaki remembered the time when he just sat at a window, breathing in the air, and Akihiko had to grab him before he fell out of the window.

Chuckling softly, Misaki made his way to the University, joining the crowd of other students that were also heading to class.

As his vision turned dark, and "Guess who?" asked softly into his ear, Misaki smiled, shaking off the arms and replying "Sumi-sempai!"

"How're you, Misaki?" Sumi asked, joining Misaki at his side.

"Oh, I'm okay." Misaki frowned. "Though I am a little concerned about my economics essay..."

"I think I did alright, but I _have _been studying economics for longer than you have." Sumi mused.

"Move out of the way, you ungratful little brats!" A man barked at the two, causing them to jump either side, and let the man storm past, burdened with heavy stacks of paper.

"Asshole," Sumi muttered. "You'd think that he might be a little nicer to the students, one day we're bound to get revenge, in fact it won't even be _his _students that want revenge!"

Misaki stared after the man. "Who's that?" He asked, and Sumi started at him, his jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

"Who's that? _Who's that?! _That, Misaki, is a literature teacher, commonly known as the Kamijou-devil!"

Misaki nearly punched himself at his own stupidity. He'd never personally seen the teacher rumoured to be satan himself, but he'd have to be a complete moron to not have heard the name 'The Kamijou-Devil'.

The Kamijou-Devil, was a man feared by both students and staff alike. Other professors envied the great results his classes recieved, students detested the limits they were pushed to, and the poor old cleaning lady always waited until he left before even entering the corridor his classroom was on.

The Kamijou-Devil...was this man currently stalking down the corridor in front of him.

Misaki was incredibly glad he'd chosen economics.

Upon entering the classroom, Misaki searched his bag for his essay, only to find the paper missing.

Cursing loudly, Misaki asked Sumi to tell their professor he'd gone to the bathroom, as he ran back out of the door.

* * *

Misaki panted as he came to a stop outside the economics office door. First class was over now, and he had finally found his essay, buried underneath heaps of other assignments that littered his bedroom floor.

Knocking on the door three times, Misaki waited for it to open.

"Oh! Hello, Takahashi-kun! What can I do for you?"

"Hello! I'm looking for Brook-sensei, I need to hand in my essay." Misaki explained.

The man told him that the german economics professor sometimes visited the literature department, as he was somewhat friends with one of the teachers there, so Misaki began to walk over to the building.

Once inside the Literature&Languages department, Misaki found himself thouroughly lost, without the slightest clue of where he should go.

He'd never set foot in the Literature&Languages department before! Groaning in slight frustration, he started to walk through the halls aimlessly until he finally came to a door with 'Literature' printed across it.

Knocking on the door, Misaki opened the door, apologizing for his intrusion, but he found his words caught in the middle of his through as two pairs of eyes turned to him, one carefree, and one filled with panic.

Misaki stared, trying to understand the scene that lay before him.

_The _Kamijou-devil. Pinned against a wall by a monster of a boy, both with red, puffy lips and flushed cheeks.

Nearly dropping his essay, Misaki shouted a sorry and slammed the door shut, only to turn and find his foreign economics teacher turning the corner, talking to a dark haired teacher beside him.

"Oh! Takahashi-kun, finished your toilet break yet?" The blonde teacher teased.

Misaki flushed when he remembered the excuse he gave to Sumi, and handed his essay to his teacher.

"Oh! Your essay. Well, I don't really have anything important to do right now," When the german said this, Miyagi huffed and crossed his arms. "I can come and mark it for you now, if you're willing to wait in the economics office for a little while."

"Thank you, Brook-sensei, but I'm afraid I must find my friend." Misaki thanked the kind teacher, and turned on his heel.

Kamijou-sensei.

Kamijou-_Devil._

Was a _homosexual!_

Misaki clamped his eyes shut as he walked towards the place he and Sumi usually relaxed at between lessons.

"Oi! Misaki! You alright there?" Sumi asked, putting down his book."You look like you're about to freak out. Something happen?"

Misaki frowned, reluctant to tell the boy what he'd seen. He barely trusted Sumi anyway, especially after what they'd been through.

As if tracking his thoughts, Sumi patted Misaki on the shoulder. "You know, Misaki, may want Usami-sensei, and I will definitely compete with you for him..." He paused, as if unsure of what to say. "I'm still your friend. You _can _talk to me, if you need to."

Misaki didn't reply, and Sumi sighed, like he'd heaved a weight off of his chest.

"Hey, Misaki, let's go out tonight, yeah?" Sumi asked, slightly concerned to his friend, who hadn't said a word since he'd gotten back to him.

Misaki pondered for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, why not?"

For tonight, Usagi could wait.

* * *

"It was one time! He's still my friend, regardless of what you think of him!" Misaki yelled back at Akihiko. Misaki had gotten in late, and when he had told Akihiko where he'd been, he'd become angry.

"I don't want you talking to him!"

"He's my friend! And thanks to you, he's the only one I've got, heck, I'm lucky to even have _him!"_

"I don't care!" The author glared. "You aren't allowed to talk to him."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"And why should I listen to you?" Misaki challenged.

"Because I said you have to." The man suggested childishly.

Deciding he was getting nowhere with the argument, Misaki rolled his eyes and went to dump his bag in his room, but as soon as his back was turned, two strong arms enveloped him in warmth and a pair of lips whispered at his ear.

"I don't want you to be taken away from me. I don't want you stolen." If the author wasn't talking so quietly, Misaki would have guessed that his voice was shaking.

Dropping his bag on the floor by his feet, Misaki sighed as he reached up and patted Akihiko's arm, sure that this was not the time to be playing duck-duck-goose with the author.

"What're you afraid about, you big dummy," Misaki mumbled. "I'm the one who should worry, after all, it's you he's after, not me."

When Akihiko pressed a soft kiss to the back of Misaki's neck, Misaki nearly leapt out of his skin and spun around to hit the mans chest.

"Stupid Usagi-san!" Misaki started, but was quickly cut off from shouting anymore by silky lips covering up his own.

Grabbing Misaki, ignoring all his protests, Akihiko near dragged Misaki upstairs and kicked his bedroom door shut.

* * *

Misaki lay on his side facing away from the author while Akihiko stroked the younger boys bare hip, lips only just brushing Misaki's ear.

"Say, Usagi-san..." Misaki started, unsure on whether he really wanted to ask Akihiko about this.

"Hmm?" The man breathed into his ear.

Rolling over, Misaki propped his head up on his hand so that he could face Akihiko as he spoke.

"Well, can I ask you something? Hypothetically speaking." Misaki asked.

"Hypothetically speaking..." Akihiko nodded.

"Well, if you were to witness something, rather shocking, that you couldn't forget..." Misaki started. "Prehaps something involving a professor at the university, what would you do about it?"

Akihiko thought for a moment. "Hm. Well, it depends on what I'd seen, I guess, what would I have seen? Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically." Misaki confirmed. "Well, maybe i-if you, maybe, oh, I dunno...prehaps saw a male teacher kissing another male?" Misaki suggested casually, before adding "Hypothetically." at the end.

Akihiko smiled briefly. "I wouldn't talk about it to anyone. It's not my place, and it's none of my business. Hypothetically."

Misaki 'hmm-ed' and lay his head down on the pillow, exhausted from earlier activities.

Akihiko kissed Misaki on the forehead, and Misaki was to tired to protest.

"Excuse me for a while, Misaki, I need to make a phone call."

"Big brother?" Misaki asked sleepily, covering his mouth as he yawned, closing his eyes.

"No, but an old friend of mine. You may have met him when you were a kid and Takahiro invited his friends over, but I doubt you'd remember him now."

"Hmm. Mmkay." Misaki nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow, and Akihiko smiled as he ran a hand through Misaki's hair.

Standing up, Akihiko closed the door, to let Misaki sleep, and made his way to make a phone call to a certain Kamijou Hiroki.

* * *

"Misaki! I've got an idea!" Aikawa beamed as she strode over to him in the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Misaki was careful not to take his eyes from the pasta, as it had disastrous results last time he'd left it unattended, causing him to be much more careful now.

"Come and stay with me for two weeks." Aikwawa suggested.

Akihiko nearly spat his coffee out over his laptop as both he and Misaki shouted "What?!" in unison.

At their gobsmacked faces, Aikwawa rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I just want Usami-sensei to finish his project, _on time." _She glared. "And this way, Misaki won't be there to distract Usami-sensei."

_'I'm a distraction?' _Misaki frowned.

Catching the sad look on Misaki's face Aikawa laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Misaki. You're no trouble. I actually kind of meant it as a bribe, so you won't go back until he finishes. I want to steal you and use you as blackmail." She laughed.

Relief clouded Misaki's head as he smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Why not."

_'Staying with Aikawa might be fun.'_

* * *

"Hmm, so you're staying with Usami-sensei's editor for a while?" Sumi asked. "Is she pretty?" Sumi winked, and laughed when Misaki lightly hit him in the shoulder.

"One track mind."He muttered. "But yes, she's very pretty."

"Maybe I can sneak in to see Usami-sensei while you're away?" Sumi suggested.

"Not likely."Misaki replied in slight irritation. "Aikawa isn't letting him see anybody, he's basically locked in his office until he completes his next novel."

Feeling a hard body brush quickly past his, Misaki turned to see the Kamijou-Devil sprinting at full speed towards the Literature&Languages building, an intense look of fury on his face.

Misaki couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush at the sight of the professor, whom he had yesterday caught kissing someone.

_Kissing _another _man._

"Hey, Misaki, are you _blushing?_"Sumi snickered "At the _Kamijou-Devil?_ Maybe I should tell Usami-sensei that his boyfriend has a crush on a teacher. The Kamijou-Devil no less!" He exclaimed.

"I do not have a crush on Kamijou-sensei!" Misaki flushed angrily. "And Usagi-san is _not _my boyfriend."

Sumi stopped and stared at him seriously.

"Then what are you to him, Misaki?" Sumi asked.

* * *

**I wrote a HiroSaki story a few years back. At the time I had only recently joined fanfiction and it was my first fanfiction. Needless to say, it was a horrific mess of a story, which made absolutely no sense. I'm hoping this one will be a lot better.**

**So what did you think, eh? Reviews are loved :3**

**~TheLastCookieIsMine**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki rubbed his forehead tiredly. All this studying was taking quite a toll on his body, and he wasn't sure he'd even be able to make it home. Mentally cursing at the fact that he'd rejected Sumi's offer to stay with him and walk him home, Misaki lay his head against the open pages of the textbook he'd been reading.

Hiroki carried a stack of papers, nearly as tall as himself. He longed to strangle the other Literature professor, who couldn't seem to find the time of day to mark his _own _classes papers!

'_You are my assistant, after all'_ He had said, before handing Hiroki the pile that loosely resembled the leaning tower of Pisa.

Opening the door to the library, Hiroki attempted to find a corner to work in. If he took the papers home, his apartment would be flooded with them, and the office was no better, leaving the library as the next best option.

He set the papers down on the desk and started to sort them out class from class.

A light snore caught his attention, and his head snapped to the side to see a student dozing at a desk a few metres away.

"Isn't that..." Hiroki paused, trying to remember if this was the kid that Akihiko had shown him a picture. "Takahiro's kid brother?"

* * *

Misaki rubbed a sleepy eye as he stumbled down the stairs in Akihiko's house, not entirely sure how he got there.

Hearing voices from the sitting area, Misaki walked over, curious as to who their guest was. He shouldn't even be in Akihiko's home right now, on Aikawa's orders.

"Misaki, you're up." Akihiko confirmed. "It's about time. Has Aikawa really exhausted you so much that you fall asleep at school?"

"Huh?" Misaki stared at the brunette that sat opposite his Usagi-san, and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Brat, it's rude to stare." The Kamijou-Devil snapped at him.

"Now, now, Hiroki, play nice." Akihiko chuckled. "Misaki, Hiroki found you in the library and called me, so I came to pick you up."

"Oh..." Misaki wondered, muttering a thanks the the feared teacher.

"Hmmph." The Devil huffed as he glared at the floor. "Libraries are no place to sleep, brat."

Misaki frowned at the mans, Hiroki's, cold behaviour, and moved to the kitchen. It was natural for him to cook at this time, and he was concerned about Akihiko.

"Have you been eating okay?" Aikawa shouldn't be mad if he just came to visit this one time, right? On second thoughts, maybe he'd better keep it from her.

Misaki shuddered at the thought of an angry Aikawa while Akihiko nodded to his question.

"So, Hiroki, how are you doing with that book I leant you?"

"It could be better, it's very typical in certain areas, but it's an overall good read."

"...You know, you sound just like those reviews that they print on the back cover of the book." Akihiko teased, earning a ferocious glare from Hiroki, but the man didn't seem fazed.

Misaki tied the apron at his back, and pulled out cooking utensils, watching the two curiously.

'_Why does Usagi-san know Kamijou-sensei? They seem like good friends.'_

Turning on the hob, Misaki slid the frying pan over the tiny blue flames, still watching the two, and squeezed oil into the pan.

"Misaki, shouldn't you be heading over to Aikawa's?" Akihiko suggested, and for a moment Misaki feared that Usagi-san _wanted _him to go, but realized that this couldn't be the case.

"Well, I told her I was going to be staying out studying late, so she's not expecting me for a while yet." Misaki offered. "Though I'm not too keen on walking back that far in the dark."

"I could drive you back?" Akihiko turned to Misaki, winking, which suggested he had _much _more planned for him than just _driving._

"She'd skin me alive, you know how Aikawa gets. Besides, I'm not getting in a car with you, pervert." Misaki stated dryly.

"Oh, but what about that time-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Misaki shouted, covering his hands with his ears.

When his green eyes locked with Kamijou-senseis wide, shocked ones, he blushed from head to toe.

"He's lying sensei!" Misaki cried out, and Hiroki shook his head, regaining his stoic composure.

"I'll take you home if you want." He shrugged. "It's not like it's far-"

"Absolutely _not!" _Misaki shouted, sprinting towards the door. No way was he getting in a car with a teacher at the university.

A _homo_ teacher no less!

Misaki briefly wondered if Akihiko knew that Hiroki was a homo, as he walked slowly down the pavement, legs quickly fatigued from running.

A black car pulled up beside him, and the window rolled down, to reveal a rather pissed off Devil.

"What were you planning to do, Takahashi? Run back?" He growled. "Get in, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."

'_If only I could believe that.' _Misaki thought tearfully.

"Come on, Takahiro-kun would probably kick my ass if I let his kid brother die on the streets."

_'Well that's a bit of an exaggeration!' _He thought, but climbed in anyway.

"You know my brother?" Misaki asked, and the Devil nodded.

"We were friends through Akihiko. I think I've met you a couple of times, but I'm sorry I've forgotten you." The Devil said in a tone that implied was not sorry at all.

"Uh...I don't remember you either, I'm sorry. But I didn't even remember Usagi-san until-" Misaki caught himself, unwilling to reveal what he had seen when he had 'met' Akihiko.

"Hmm." Hiroki shrugged, not bothered by the new silence that had Misaki clawing at the door for freedom.

"It's around here somewhere, right?" Hiroki asked, voice softer all of a sudden.

Misaki, confused about the sudden change of mood.

"It's okay, I can get out here, it's not far from here."

Hiroki shot the boy a curious glance for a moment, but then shrugged, it's not like he really cared anyway, and waited for Misaki's door to close before pulling away.

_'I've been in a car with the Devil. I've been in a car with the __Devil!'_

Misaki's thoughts had barely strayed from that fact since he'd gotten back to Aikawa's, and he couldn't really work out why.

Slapping himself weakly on the cheek, Misaki stood up and headed to the bathroom.

_'I've been in a car with the Devil...'_

* * *

"Oi! Takahashi!" Misaki froze at the voice that was becoming ever more familiar to his ears.

"I, uh, yes, Kamijou-sensei?"

The glaring man thrust a book at Misaki. "Give this to Akihiko, will you? Tell him that I'd appreciate it if he'd _stop _using me in his books!"

"I know the feeling..." Misaki sighed, wait, Akihiko used Hiroki too?

Glancing down at the cover, Misaki nearly dropped the book.

Across the cover, was an incredibly accurate drawing of a half naked Hiroki, being pinned to a bed by an unkown figure.

Looking up, Misaki realized that Hiroki had bolted. Glancing down when his phone vibrated, Misaki saw he had a text from Aikawa.

'_Hey there Misaki! I'm going to see Ijuuin-sensei later on, to pick up his most recent work for a friend who's gotten sick. I know how much you and your friend like him, so feel free to come along!'_

Nearly dropping the smutty book in his hand, Misaki almost squealed in delight and rushed off to find Shinnosuke.

* * *

Misaki and Shinnosuke sat wide eyed opposite Ijuuin, who, like usual, was laying spread out across the couch, an absolute mess of a man.

Neither dared say a word for fear of irritating their idol, yet both longed to leap up and tackle the man, begging him to sign everything that they had. They wanted to scream because of how fast their hearts were beating.

But they couldn't.

So they didn't.

Misaki grinned as he rubbed his knees nervously, for a change he was surrounded by straight men, and a woman, but he had the company of his own kind for a change!

Unlike those _homo's _that seemed to always come after him. After all! He was just an ordinary, straight, university student!

Who just so happened to live with his older brothers gay best friend, whom insisted that they share their bodies on a near daily basis.

Misaki quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts before his brain exploded. Recently, he'd become rather skilled at keeping his mind-rants in his own head.

Misaki and Shinnosuke sat there for probably two hours after Aikawa had left.

"Do you think it's time that we should go?" Shinnosuke asked unsure. "We have been here for quite a while, staring at Ijuuin-sama, and to be honest, all he's done is grunt at Aikawa, go to the bathroom, and sleep..."

"Uh, yeah, probably." Misaki agreed. "We've probably outstayed our welcome."

The two looked back at the man sleeping on the couch before leaving the large house.

* * *

"I'll see you tommorrow Misaki." Shinnosuke said, dazed slightly, even though Ijuuin hadn't said a word to them.

"Bye, Shinnosuke!" Misaki grinned, watching his friend run down an allyway, before turning to a flight of concrete steps, placing each food lightly on the grey slabs, shoving his hands in his pockets as wind blew past his cheeks gently, but coldly.

Pausing, Misaki leant against the metal railing that ran down the centre of the stairs, looking down the stairs to the passing world below.

He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be a part of that world. But something inside of him told him that he couldn't.

It was because of Akihiko.

He would gladly pick Akihiko over being normal. But that didn't mean that he didn't want it. He _longed _for it, every day, every minute, every second.

But deep down, he knew that if he decided to leave Akihiko, became a part of that world, he'd become depressed, and long for Akihiko to be back with him.

He'd still be an outsider.

Sighing, and shrugging, Misaki plastered a fake smile to his face and he took another step down, not realizing that one of his feet was caugt firmly around the metal railing.

Falling face first into the steps, Misaki cried out as pain seared across his face, tensing his ankle around the handrail so that he didn't fall down the stairs entirely.

Groaning quietly, Misaki pushed himself up and sat on the stairs, resting his cheek in annoyance at his own clumsiness.

"Move out of the way, brat!" Someone growled from behind him, causing Misaki to jump.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." _Why couldn't he go down the other side? _"Kamijou-sensei?"

The man groaned, huffing as he shifted the books between his arms. "Again? Jeez..."

Misaki shuffled out of the way, letting the man pass.

"What happened to your face, brat? You get beat up or something?" The man asked as he walked in front of Misaki.

Tilting his head to an angle, Misaki tried to figure out of it was his imagination, or if the teacher was really weighed down to the side.

"Uh, no. I tripped." Misaki mumbled, embarrassed.

"You're face is all cut up." Hiroki stated.

'_Gee, thanks for the newsflash.'_

"Why are you sitting there?"

Misaki gestured to his ankle, pulling the leg off his jeans up a little. It didn't show any markings yet, except for a graze, but it would probably bruise a bit later, but the brunette couldn't figure out why his teacher was talking to him.

"You hurt your leg?" Hiroki paused, a frown crossing his lips, hesitating. "I could...I wonder if he's home yet...probably not...but..." Hiroki glanced at Misaki. "I could call my boyf- my _friend, _he's a doctor..."

"Wha-? No, I'm fine!" Misaki protested as the man balanced the stack on one palm with practised expertise, pulling out a phone and flipping it open.

Hiroki snorted, disbelieving. "Yeah, obviously, that explains why you can't stand."

"I can too stand!" Misaki glared at the man.

Hiroki was slightly surprised, few people ever challenged him, and he didn't dare throw any of the books at him firstly because they weren't his, and he didn't want to be arrested for attacking an injured boy.

"Why are you so against seeing him?"

"Why are you insisting that I should?"

"I'm calling him anyway."

Misaki pouted, folding his arms adamantly. He wasn't really sure why he was so against it, but he didn't really want to spend anymore time with the Devil than necessary.

"Nowaki? Can you come and meet me?" Hiroki asked, and jerked the phone away from his ear, wincing, and even from his spot on the ground, Misaki could hear the frantic questions of the man on the other end.

"No! Shut up, dammit, I'm fine!" Hiroki near yelled back, glaring daggers at the technology in his hand, and Misaki couldn't help but wonder how Hiroki had the friends that he did. "This kid's hurt, can you help me?" Hiroki paused for a moment, nodding, the balanced books swaying precariously on his left hand, but the man refused to let them fall.

"I see." Hiroki said, taking the phone from his ear and snapping it shut. "Nowaki's at the hospital right now, but he says that he can check you out later." Hiroki told Misaki, slipping the phone into his pocket, and turning away, walking down the steps.

"I don't need to see anyone, it's nothing serious." Misaki protested, but Hiroki ignored him

For a few moments, the teen watched him, before the man called back, "Well? Are you coming or not?" before turning to smirk at Misaki.

Swinging up onto his feet, Misaki braced his hands against the handrail, stumbling down the steps slowly.

Hiroki eventually took pity on the limping boy, and sat down at a bench so he could rest his leg. Misaki hadn't made a sound of complaint, except the first time he had to walk without a handrail, and even then he only whimpered quietly.

"Nowaki can't come." Hiroki sighed, deleting a text. "Call that woman of yours to come pick you up or whatever."

Misaki glared at his feet. "I don't have my phone." Why did he always have to go and get himself into situations like this?

"Use mine." Hiroki muttered, glaring at the floor too.

Misaki took the phone in annoyance. He wasn't sure what it was about this man, prehaps his arrogant mightier-than-thou personality, or the fact that he had to accept help from the Devil a few times now.

The wind blew colder, biting the skin of Misaki's cheeks, and he dialed Aikawa's number, putting the phone to his ear.

* * *

"Takahashi Misaki?" A nurse asked to the waiting room. Aikawa helped Misaki stand and he nodded to the nurse. "We're just going to take an x-ray. It's unlikely your ankle is broken, but we're going to check to see if you've pulled the ligaments."

"Okay." He says, nodding as if he knew what they were talking about.

"Misaki, you clumsy boy!" Aikawa berated him. "You're lucky that Kamijou man was passing by! Though I'm not quite sure I like him very much...how did you say you knew him?"

"He's a teacher at the university, and he's a childhood friend of Usagi-san's and my brothers." _'Though I can barely remember him at all, and I can't believe that I forgot he's a homo!'_

The nurse led them through to a large spacious room and guided Misaki to the bed in the centre of it. Misaki layed down, and rested his foot cautiously on the table, a slight ache running through his ankle when the joint moved.

A few minutes later, Misaki was led to yet another room, still aided by Aikawa, where he was told about his injury.

"Luckily, you haven't pulled any ligatures, so it's just a sprain, but I'd advise against much activity for the next few says, it's quite a bad sprain from the looks of it, school should be the most activity." The doctor explained, pushing her glasses up. "There's a little swelling, and the bruising is starting to show, both are going to get worst. I suggest ice, and keep it raised to try and reduce the swelling as much as possible.

* * *

Hiroki punched a wall, hard, cursing when the skin on his knuckles split. Why was that brat constantly floating about his thoughts? He was just an annoying student, who had a bit of a mouth on him! It irritated him to the point where he couldn't stand it! He hated that the student didn't seem afraid of him, and even went as far as to argue with him!

Kicking the bathroom door as hard as he could, it was nearly taken off of it's hinges. Hiroki then began to unleash his anger on the wall with his fists and feet. Sighing angrily, Hiroki eventually exhausted himself and leaned back against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Hiro-san! I'm home!" Nowaki called out. "What happened earlier? How was that kid?" He asked as he searched for Hiroki.

"Hiro-san! What happened to your hand?" Nowaki asked, filled with concern at his boyfriends bleeding knuckles.

Hiroki wrenched his hand away and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind him and locking the door, Hiroki glared darkly ahead of him constantly, never focusing on anything particularly.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried out on the other side of the door, like a puppy that had been separated from it's mother.

"Go away." Hiroki mumbled. "I don't want to talk to you." _'How would Nowaki react if I told him I kept thinking about Takahiros kid brother? He'd probably get the wrong idea. I'd best just not tell him. It's easier.'_

Hiroki buried his head in his hands before resting his forehead on the bathroom mirror, staring into his own eyes, searching for something he couldn't find.

_'Why do I always pick the easy option?'_

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I've written in a while! You better appreciate this! **

**Reviews? Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write, because when I write I become sleep deprived, and then I get sick, and then I sleep, and then I wake up, and then I see the joy that my exhausted state has brought people :3**

**Dear Rebecca,**

** I'm sorry I drew all over your Biology folder when you were away. But seriously, it was just _there _and I was so _bored! _Not to mention I finished all the work anyway. You know how Biology goes. Me, you and K pay attention, and the rest of the class don't seem to even realize that we have a lesson.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Me.**

**~TheLastCookieIsMine**


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch where you're going, brat!" Hiroki sneered at Misaki while trying to gather the dropped papers in his arms. Misaki winced and knelt down to help the teacher. He wasn't really sure why Kamijou was near the Economics building.

"Sorry, Kamijou-sensei." Misaki mumbled, and behind him somewhere, he was sure that he heard Sumi snigger.

The two men stood, each with a respectable portion of the papers that Hiroki had, until quite recently, been carrying on his own.

"I'll help you take them over, sensei." Misaki told him, to make up for knocking them over in the first place, ignoring the astounded stares he received from his classmates over the fact that he wasn't dead.

Once the twosome had reached the Literature office, Hiroki scowled at the fact the the other professor _still _hadn't completed the marking he was supposed to have done weeks ago.

"Just put it here, Takahashi." He sighed, glaring at the boy. "How's that leg of yours?"

Misaki smiled widely. "Much better thanks!"

Eyes narrowing, Hiroki moved over until he was face to face with Misaki, and pushed the boys shoulder back lightly. Misaki stumbled, his before flawless mask crumpling under the scrutiny of the Lit professor.

"Then explain the limping. " Hiroki raised an eyebrow, infuriated at being lied to. "Sit down." He instructed.

Misaki sat on the nearest office chair, and looked down at his feet in slight shame about being figured out. Opposite him, Hiroki grabbed the other chair, sitting down in it and lit a cigarette, placing it between his lips and taking a deep drag.

"That's a dirty habit." Misaki stated.

"And?" Hiroki raised an eyebrow. Was he supposed to care what this kid thought? He watched as Misaki opened and closed his sparkling green eyes, looking around the room.

Why did he tell the kid to stay?

Frowning, Hiroki pulled the cigarette from between his lips and blew out the grey smoke.

Grimacing at the sour smell, Misaki asked Hiroki, "Are you even allowed to smoke in here?"

Shrugging, Hiroki wafted the smoke away from his eyes with one of his hands. They could hear the loud chatter of the students on the other side of the room, but paid no real attention to their surroundings. Hiroki found his focus was constantly being drawn to one thing, but he resisted, and pushed it out of his mind.

_Far _out of his mind.

"Can I take a look?" Hiroki nods at Misaki's leg. Misaki lifts his leg up and winces as he pulls his shoe off, and Hiroki can already see the purple blueness peeking from the top of of Misaki's sock.

Stubbing the cigarette into Miyagi's ashtray, Hiroki walked over to, and knelt down by Misaki, using his fingers to gently hook around the sock and slide it down as softly as possible, as kindly as possible.

Biting his lip, Misaki watches the man crouching at his feet, whimpering when Hiroki's fingers pull too hard.

"Sorry." Hiroki whispered, glancing up at Misaki, his eyes glinting darkly.

Using one of his hands, Hiroki supported Misaki's leg, his fingers holding his calf firmly, while the other pulled the sock off, and began to prod gently at the blackened bruise, running his thumb across Misaki's ankle.

"You shouldn't be at school today, should you, Takahashi?" Hiroki muttered, his eyes locking with Misaki's grass green ones.

"I- They said it should be fine, as long as it doesn't hurt too much." Misaki shrugs, feeling his body flush.

"It hurts, doesn't it." Hiroki confirms, finding slight amusement in the faint rosy blush that adorned Misaki's cheeks.

Misaki glanced at the door. If anyone were to come in now, what would they think? He didn't want to be seen like this, not with the Devil. Pulling his leg away a little, Misaki frowned.

Getting the hint, Hiroki releases his grip on Misaki's leg and moves away to sort out the papers that he'd brought over in the first place. His class were about to take their final exams, so he'd been up to his neck in work, and had barely seen Nowaki for a few days, especially with their erratic and unpredictable schedules.

Misaki whimpers again as he tries to put his shoe back on.

"You're such an idiot." Hiroki mutters.

"Huh?" Misaki tilts his head to the side, looking up at Hiroki curiously, with a growing fear that the Devil was about to emerge.

"You, and that woman, Aikawa or whatever. You two must be really stupid if either of you thought that you at school today would be a good idea." He grumbles, and Misaki felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Now you listen here, _sensei, _Aikawa-san, if anything, was trying to convince me _not _to go to school this morning, so don't talk badly of her!"

Hiroki at first felt some kind of astonished fury at the boys arrogance, but it quickly faded to amusement at one glance of the boys flustered form.

"Oh? I guess that makes you the stupid one." Hiroki put a finger to his chin in mock thought, frustrating Misaki even further.

"I'm not stupid!" Misaki cries out, becoming more hysterical, his face growing redder and redder, panting more and more.

"Could have fooled me." Hiroki chuckles

Misaki was about to attack the Devil in front of him, but he quickly drank in a gulp of cool air, and waved his cheeks, not realizing how hot he had gotten.

"Hm, I can fool the Devil, maybe he isn't as smart as we thought." Misaki smirked t triumphantly after he caught his breath.

"Brat! I'm smarter than you could ever _hope _to be- Wait, Devil?" Hiroki asks, raising a slender eyebrow.

Misaki froze. "Eh...huh?"

"You just called me 'Devil.'" He watches Misaki curiously, who was slowly inching towards the door to make a bid for his life.

"Heh, I...don't have a clue what you're talking about, Sensei." Misaki stutters, eyes flared wide open in panic, desperatly twisting the door handle, but it refused to budge.

'_L-Locked? When was this locked?' _Misaki thinks, trembling slightly. Hiroki moves over and pushes him out of the way, deciding to chew him out later. Trying the handle himself, he finds that it still wouldn't move.

"Sensei, why is the door locked?" Misaki stutters.

"Not locked, exactly. "He mutters. "It's unlocked. The door handle's just jammed."

Taking a step back, Hiroki stretches his arms, cracking the bones in his neck and shoulders, and prepares to run at the door as Miyagi enters the room, looking irritated.

"Kamijou!" Miyagi exlaims. "Got trapped, eh? There was a chair against the handle, so I figured somebody was in here."

"Hmm." Hiroki hums, and turns to Misaki. "Hey, kid, head over here when your classes finish, I'll drive you home. There's no way I'm letting you walk back with a leg like that." Miyagi leers at the both of them. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Professor." Hiroki states dryly. "Now push off brat, I have work to do."

Misaki huffs and tests the waters by pressing small amounts of weight onto his injured leg, before leaning on it normally, and replacing his 'I'm okay' mask, and leaves the room.

"Say, Hiroki-"

"Kamijou."

"-...Say, Kamijou, that kid..." Miyagi raises an eyebrow.

"He's the kid brother of an old friend. What about him?" Hiroki challenges, almost daring the Professor.

"Well, I just never thought that you'd to-"

At that moment, the entire Language & Literature department had to cease work for a few minutes, as Hiroki chased Miyagi screaming bloody murder, whilst the older man had his arms flung in the air comically, looking like he couldn't care less about the fact that the Devil was at his heels, and was in a _very _bad mood.

* * *

"Say, Miyagi." Hiroki hesitates, putting his pen down and letting it roll away.

"Hmm?"

"See, I have this friend..."

Miyagi grinned like a child and gave Hiroki his undivided attention. These 'friend' conversations were always incredibly amusing to have with Hiroki, because it was just so obvious.

"Do go on?"

There was a long silence, and Hiroki glances down at his hands, twisting them together nervously. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to ask about this.

"He..." There was another long pause. "Nevermind. It's nothing." He sighs.

Miyagi took a quick look behind him, feeling a twinge of concern for his friend. "Whatever you say, Hiroki. Wanna go out tonight?"

Hiroki shakes his head. "I've got to take Takahashi home."

"Hmm. I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say that your friends problems are to do with that kid." Miyagi smiles.

"W-What?"

"Just a guess," He shrugs. "But I'd bet anything that you like him."

Hiroki nearly chokes, and whirls around to beat the man. "I most certainly am _not _in love with that kid!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez, lighten up!"

Hiroki watches Miyagi get up too leave, glaring daggers at the man.

"Oh, and Hiroki?" Miyagi turns his head and glances back at Hiroki, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Kamijou."

"I never said anything about love."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Misaki's class scream at him, including their teacher.

"Well, you see, I accidentally knocked over Kamijou-sensei, so I-" Misaki wasn't allowed to finish as the class erupted into a soundscape of 'I can't believe it.' and 'He's alive?'

Misaki groans and slumps down into his seat next to Sumi, who pokes him in the ribs with a bored expression.

"How's your boyfriend?"

"I haven't seen him for a few days. Remember?" Misaki mumbles, not bothering to lash out that Akihiko wasn't his boyfriend.

Chuckling, Sumi whispered to Misaki. "I meant your other one."

"Kamijou-sensei isn't my boyfriend." Misaki mutters, resting his forehead against the table.

"_Sure._"

He hadn't heard from Akihiko for a few days, and was feeling strange. He felt like a kid who had had his favourite toy taken away, but was given a new one to play with.

Aikawa was letting him go back in three days. Akihiko hadn't finished, but from what Aikawa told him he was suffering quite drastically without Misaki.

Inhaling the dusty scent that accompanied the classroom, Misaki glanced out of the window to his right.

It was the worst feeling in the world.

He wasn't completely sure that he missed Akihiko.

_'I don't want anybody else getting the wrong idea about me and the Devil. I'll just walk home.' _Misaki tries his best to ignore the twinges of pain that shot up his leg.

* * *

The pain had worsened, and Misaki's leg is crying out in agony at being pushed to the ground, and dragged up again, time after time, step after step.

Suddenly, a dark car pulled up beside him.

"Oi, brat. Where the hell were you?" Hiroki barks at him from the window, and Misaki could see the other seat in the front was completely filled with work.

"I...Ah...I'm walking home..." Misaki mutters. He knew that he'd get himself where the Devil would be after him, at some point.

"Are you serious?" Hiroki got out, almost yelling in disbelieve. "Keep walking that and you'll just land yourself in the hospital!" Hiroki opens the back door. "Get in."

Somehow, Misaki didn't think that he really had a choice.

And during the whole ride home, he couldn't take his eyes away from Hiroki's reflected eyes in the mirror.

And once or twice, Hiroki met his eyes with lingering glances.

Neither said a word.

* * *

"Hiro-san." Nowaki beams from opposite the teacher. "I have something to tell you!"

Hiroki gives Nowaki the slightest of smiles and stays silent .

"We're moving to America!"

Hiroki nearly spat out his coffee, slamming the cup down hard on the cafe table.

_"What?!"_

"H-Hiro-san..." Nowaki stutters.

"When did you decide this?" Hiroki hisses, wanting to shout, but also not wanting to cause a scene.

"A few weeks ago." Nowaki glances down at his hands. "I thought you'd be happy."

"_Maybe _if I 'd had a say in-" Hiroki stops, taking a deep breath before he lost his temper. "I'm not moving to America."

"Hiro-san! Why not?" Nowaki. "I wanted to surprise you..."

"Nowaki, my _life _is here, I can't just up and leave without really thinking about it." Hiroki mutters, feeling his feet starting to tap nervously.

"B-But, you're the only thing that keeps me here, Hiro-san..."

"But I _do! _ I have my family, my job, my friends. I can't just leave that behind!"

Nowaki burys his head in his hands, and Hiroki does the same.

'_What is that moron thinking?!'_

"Hiro-san. I can't just...I can't just leave my dreams behind."

Hiroki felt anger stirring in his stomach, this had happened before, Nowaki had run off to America without considering his feeling, sure, Nowaki had told him, and sure, Hiroki had forgotten, but that didn't change that Nowaki didn't even say _goodbye _to Hiroki before he left.

"Then go follow them. But I don't want any part of it." Hiroki grabs his coat as he stood, and storms away.

Nowaki didn't follow him.

* * *

"You know, Misaki, I really don't like that man. He's just so rude and arrogant!" Aikawa exclaimed after closing the door.

Hiroki had walked Misaki to Aikawa's door, at one point stumbling and catching the older mans arm awkwardly.

Hiroki hadn't said anything to Aikawa, just...turned and left after Aikawa had taken hold of his arm, and Misaki had flopped down onto the guest bed and stared at the ceiling

Misaki wondered for longer than he could comprehend about strange the Literature (assistant)Professor, who for some reason showed him random acts of kindness for no real reason.

He just didn't understand any of it!

Why was the Devil being kind to him? (Though be it rough kindness)

Why wasn't he missing Akihiko like he thought he would?

Why was the Devil making his stomach stir in a way that he couldn't explain?

Something that really concerned him, who had trapped him and Hiroki in the Literature office?

And most importantly, why could he smell burni-

"Aikawa! I said to stay away from the oven!"

* * *

**Hey there!**

**To clear up any confusion, I now go by the name 'MechanicFreak'**

**What'd yah think?**

**Dear Rebecca,**

**I told you before. Get your ass to some lessons, or I swear it will be more than a message written on your folder.**

**Yours sincerly**

**Me. **

**Reviews?**

**~TheLastCookieIsMine**

**|MechanicFreak|**


	4. Chapter 4

"Misaki." Akahiko purred happily when Misaki stumbled through the door, struggling with his large suitcase, wrapping his arms tightly around the emerald eyed boy.

"Stupid Usagi, get off me, I have to clean up whatever messes you've managed to-" Misaki paused, his eye catching the tidiness around the room. "You actually managed to survive, _and _keep this place clean?" Misaki asked, needless to say, he was really quite confused. Had Aikawa been looking after him too.

"Mm, I have to tell you, a friend of mine is dealing with a really rough break-up. His lover went to America, and refused to stay. He's taking it very badly, so he's staying here for a while. He's the one who kept this place in order."

Misaki panicked for a moment. A guy? Living alone with Akihiko?

He couldn't pinpoint for sure what the feeling was, and being familiar with jealousy, he knew for sure that the green eyed dragon for once _wasn't _the source of his irritation.

"Oh?"

"Dammit Akihiko, shut up! You know I've got a damn hangover, so shut your damn mouth already!" A voice shouted needlessly loudly from upstairs.

Chuckling quietly, Akihiko pressed his lips against the boys ear, causing him to squirm slightly, and whispered. "You'd think that for a guy shouting for people to shut up, he might be a bit quieter himself."

Misaki was hooked on the voice. Where had he heard it before, he thought as he dragged his bags upstairs, thudding loudly on each step up.

When he was nearly at the top, heavy breathing accompanied the thuds, while Akihiko watched in amusement, making no move to help, then the door to the guest room swung open, slamming against the wall, nearly taken off of it's hinges.

"For fucks sake! Shut the hell up!" The man screamed, spinning on his heel and slamming the door shut again.

Misaki was left gaping as the door separated him and the Devil.

The door slowly opened again, revealing Kamijou, dishevelled, messy hair and clad only in a pair of sweats, revealing the sallow skinned mans chest.

"...Takahashi?"

Misaki blinked a few times, feeling like steam was pouring from his ears, a slight pounding in his chest.

"Professor!" He said, louder than he meant to, and the man held his hand to his forehead, groaning.

"Do I have to fucking tell you aga-"

"Sorry!" Misaki said, again, too loudly, as he pulled his suitcase up the last few steps, and into his room.

Misaki leaned the suitcase onto the wall beside the door, and leapt onto his bed, bouncing slightly as he let out a deep breath.

Broke up?

That boy he'd seen the Devil kissi-

"Gah!" Misaki flung his pillow to the opposite side of the room as the memory flooded back, forcing his cheeks to light up a strawberry red.

The Devil.

How long was he going to stay here?

* * *

Akihiko paced the living room, one hand clasped over his mouth in a combination of anger and shock, the other on his hip. Eventually he came to a standstill in front of Hiroki and Misaki.

"You two..." He started darkly. "Have completely destroyed my office, and not only that, you've completely ruined the manuscript, which Aikawa will be furious about, and," He held up the ink covered bear, which was sitting on the coffee table, for good measure. "You have stained Suzuki-chan with ink!"

Misaki sat looking at his feet sheepishly, while Hiroki crossed his arms and glared to his side defiantly.

Both of them were covered from head to toe in various colours of ink, smears across their cheeks, spreading patches in their clothes, and even blotches in their hair.

It had certainly been...an interesting story.

**(FLASHBACK!) (A/N: Sorry to those who hate flashbacks)**

Hiroki sat at Akihiko's office table, using his laptop to compose an apologetic letter to Miyagi and the Dean with excuses of why he wouldn't be able to come in for a week. He was sure his class would dance and cheer while they terrorized some poor substitute, but he didn't care.

Misaki was a few feet away on the sofa, various sheets of homework drowning him, and no matter which sheet he tried to complete, he kept getting stuck at one point or another.

Glancing over at Misaki, and his many half-finished homework sheets, Hiroki chuckled silently. He'd help the boy if he could, but Economics was not his forte.

"Why?" Misaki whined as he dragged himself out of the sea of paper, and gazed over it hopelessly. "Sensei, can't you help me or something?" The boy pleaded.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Hiroki replied coldly, turning back to his letter.

"You've been on the same line of that kiss-ass letter for like, twenty minutes! Take a break and help me!" Misaki cried. He and Hiroki had built a strange relationship, sometimes polite, sometimes rude, sometimes angry, sometimes calm. It was a distraction that Hiroki gladly welcomed, needing anything and everything to distract him from anything that was Nowaki.

"Sure. Whatever." Hiroki groaned as he got up and stood beside Misaki, also looking down at the homework with contempt. "Why the hell did you leave it all to the last minute, anyway, brat?"

"Don't call me that!" Misaki shouted, much like to a small dog barking at a large one.

"Which one do you even need help with?"

"..."

"...Brat?"

"...All of them...I think."

"Hopless. Completely hopless." Hiroki muttered as he sat himself down. "I'm no genius at Economics, but this stuff is pretty simple."

"Oh, teach me then, great sensei." Misaki said sarcastically, as he moved closer to see what Hiroki was showing him, as he grabbed his pen.

After a few minutes, Misaki got up.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I just need to change the cartridge." He explained as he opened one of Akihiko's office table draws, looking for an ink cartridge. The author had to have one somewhere, right?

Hiroki nodded, glancing down at his own fountain pen. He had long gotten bored with helping Misaki, and had started grading the papers he'd had to take home with him.

Misaki planted himself next to the Literature professor, and stabbed the tip of the fountain pen into the ink cartridge, to open it, making it easier to push in.

As the ink spurted out, across the paper that Hiroki was marking, there was a long, cold silence.

"...Brat?" Hiroki glared at the paper, refusing to meet the kids eyes.

"Y-yes?" He answered nervously. '_Crap, crap, crap!'_

Misaki sat, stunned for a moment, when Hiroki flicked his own fountain pen at Misaki, staining his jeans and also the homework he'd nearly completed.

Turning and glaring at the smirking professor, Misaki took the cartridge, and flipped it around, and curled his hand into a fist around it, he began to shake his hand over Hiroki's work, covering it in blotches, and also catching some of the ends of his hair.

"Brat!" Fuming, Hiroki lurched to his feet, and stomped over towards Akihikos desk, and opened the draw that Misaki had found the cartridge in. Finding a hefty supply, he grabbed a handful, and took a simple biro from the desk, and stabbed them open. He turned and stood behind Misaki, who sat on the floor, looking up at him, letting out a cry when Hiroki began to shake them, a few in each hand, over Misaki, staining his clothes, various sheets of paper, and even the floor.

"That was my homework!" Misaki complained, as he did exactly as Hiroki did, and stood over Hiroki's pile of papers, giving them a good kick, scattering them around before shaking the cartridges vigorously over the papers. The two continued to attack each others work, their own ink blotches staining their fingers as they shook the containers of ink.

Eventually throwing everything down, Hiroki went back to the draws, searching in a different one this time.

"Did you know brat," He said, as he pulled out a tube, squeezing something into his hands. "That Akihiko wanted to be a painter at one point? But then he realized he couldn't paint for shit."

Misaki's eyes widenend when he realized what was in Hiroki's hands. A lump of think white paint in one hand, and a handful of yellow in the other.

Misaki couldn't help but chuckle at the ink smeared across Hiroki's forehead, not sure how it got there. But in that moment, Hiroki shot towards him, running his paint covered hands through Misaki's hair, rubbing it into his scalp.

"Stupid Devil! Stupid Devil! Stupid Devil!" Misaki chanted as he fought to free himself. Now he had globs of white and yellow paints across his face, ears, neck and shoulders, and Hiroki laughed evilly at him.

Storming towards the same draw as Hiroki, the Devil watched with interest.

Misaki turned around, hands both coated in red, and ran towards the man, pressing his hands into his stomach, and rubbing his hands up across his chest to Hiroki's shoulders and eventually across the man's cheeks, trying to get the rest off of his hands.

"Hmph!" Misaki crossed his arms, leaving red handprints at his elbows.

Moving quickly, Hiroki took huge amounts of blue in his hand, thick globs dripping onto the desk and floor.

"Eek!" The high pitched sound alerted Hiroki to Misaki's fear, as the younger boy ran to the other side of the room, knocking over the office chair as he went, and jumped onto the sofa.

"You wouldn't _dare _come near me with that!"

Grinning. "Challenge accepted." He said simply, and ran towards Misaki, leaping onto the sofa just as Misaki jumped down. Hiroki planted his hands on the wall to stop himself crashing into it, leaving two thick handprints on the wall, and jumped back down again, chasing the boy furiously around the room, while running, Misaki grabbed the violet from the draw, and squeezed the entire tube into his hands.

Slowing down, Hiroki dived at Misaki, knocking them both to the floor, and began rubbing what was left of the blue paint into the boys flushed cheeks, while Misaki rubbed the violet into the mans face.

"Stop rubbing paint on me!" Hiroki yelled, scooping the thick purple from his face, and rubbing it into Misaki's hair, to join the white and yellow.

"Stop putting it on me!" Misaki yelled back, grabbing ink cartridges they were using before and trying to splash them at Hiroki, but more was landing on himself than the target due to gravity.

"Argh!" Hiroki yelled out wildly, paint slicked hands closing around Misaki's wrists and pinning them to the floor, to stop the onslaught.

Thankful for the paint across his cheeks, Misaki felt his skin flush hot and darken red, but Hiroki could still see the strawberry skin between blotches of ink and smears of paint.

Suddenly becoming all to aware of the heightened breathing Misaki was beginning to produce, he felt his own chest start to heave quickly as his breath came out in short pants, his heart beating like a wild animal, desperate to escape the cage of his ribs.

Seeing Misaki's teeth close around his pink lower lip, Hiroki felt his teeth saw against his own lip as he fought something in both his chest and mind, but he couldn't say what exactly.

"Brat..." He muttered, tilting his head closer, not sure what to do, but as Misaki's head raised a little, eyes wide in fear, but pupils dilated so there was nearly no iris left, Hiroki leaned in an inch closer-

And leapt backwards into a sitting position, shoulders rising, adrenaline pumping through his veins, as Akihiko stood in the doorway.

Hiroki hoped and prayed desperately that he hadn't seen their before predicament.

But then again, if he were Akihiko, he too, would have noticed the state of the chaotic room over two people who were so dressed in paint and ink that they nearly blended into the carpet, which had sustained the same colours as they.

"What...the _hell _is going on here?!"

* * *

"It's Takahashi's fault." Hiroki muttered, still glaring to the side.

"What?!" The boy screamed, jumping to his feet. "You want another round, _professor?!"_

"Misaki, sit down." Akihiko muttered coldly. He held up his laptop, which sported a bright blue smear across the keyboard, and red ink blotches staining the screen. The then guestured to Suzuki-chan, who had gotten caught in the crossfire without either of them even noticing, who was covered completely in green paint.

Neither of them _even remembered _using green paint!

And then came the mountain of paper, drenched in black blue and red inks and various paints.

"I don't care who's is who's. You are going to sort this out, and you will _not _start another fight!" The man commanded, leaving the room.

Misaki and Hiroki glared at each other.

But behind the angry eyes, both minds were going over what had happened in the office.

_'Did we nearly...?'_

Misaki's mind was quickly brought to Hiroki's cold, frustrating, almost childish behaivour, and Hiroki gazed back at what he forced himself to think was an irritating brat.

_'No. Definatly not.'_

And neither could shake the suspicion that they were lying to themselves.

* * *

**Hey there! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. To be honest, I'd had a little writers block. There was a little stress going on, and I simply couldn't find the motivation. I was trying to change my fountain pen ink cartridge, and it spurted _EVERYWHERE!_**

**That was what encouraged me to write this. Ink. Everywhere.**

**Reviews would be nice :3**

**Dear Rebecca,**

**Seriously, stop laughing at me for spraying ink all over the place.**

**...**

**I'm serious, stop it.**

**...If you're still laughing, I'll hate you forever.**

**...You're still laughing, aren't you.**

**Sincerly,**

**Me,**

**P.s. I don't really hate you forever, I could never do that to you!**

**|MechanicFreak|**


	5. Chapter 5

"I've told you already, no!" Hiroki cursed angrily down the phone, pacing around in irritation.

Misaki watched him with some interest, while Akihiko sat with his laptop on the table, typing his most recent novel.

"Usagi-san...What's professor doing?" He asked, mildly irritated when the man barely glanced at him.

"Arguing with his parents."

"Why?"

The man shrugged. "Beats me, he's always had a bad relationship with his parents."

"I won't take them in, for the last time! It's not my fault you bit off more than you can chew!" Hiroki yelled.

Misaki giggled (in a totally manly way, he would argue) when Hiroki fumbled with the phone as a voice shrieked back, loud enough that Misaki could almost hear the words.

"No! They're like two little Satan spawn!" Hiroki shouts, causing Misaki to wince.

He's certainly one to talk about Satan spawn.

"Um...Professor?" Misaki started, trying to get the man to calm down, as it was making him slightly nervous. The glare sent his way caused chills to pour down his spine.

"Fine! Whatever! I'm at Akihiko's. You know where he lives." He mutters, hanging up. "You, brat, are gonna look after my cousins."

"W-What?" Since when did he agree to this?!

"My cousins, my twin cousins. You can look after them. There's no way I'm gonna do it, and there's no way my mother is going to give up. She was supposed to look after them, but neither of us can stand them."

"Wha-? I'm not looking after your cousins" Misaki argued, the Devil and Satan Spawn. Could it get any worse?

"And why not?" Hiroki smirked. "The schools closed today because of the broken pipe, so you've got a day off, correct?"

"_Yes, _but that doesn't mean I want to use it to baby sit your relatives! And it certainly doesn't mean that I _should!_" Misaki turned to Akihiko for some kind of support. "Tell him! Usagi-san!"

Akihiko smirked at the boys frustration, and decided to irritate him further. "I don't see why you can't."

Hiroki grinned smugly, and pushed Misaki's dropped jaw up with a single finger. "Might wanna prepare yourself. Those girls are more than a nightmare." He informed the fuming boy.

* * *

"Hello, Akihiko! It's been a long time." The woman with a child holding each hand was had a peppering of grey throughout her hair, but still appeared young and lively.

"It has," He smiled charmingly. "It's a shame Hiroki is so reluctant about us meeting, likely due to the embarrassing stories we tell about him."

_'More like the __perverted, fictional __stories you tell!' _Hiroki thought as he glared at the two.

"So, still haven't settled down with a nice girl yet?"

Akihiko smirked. He found it amusing that the woman didn't know that every single male in the room liked other men. "No, no woman."

"It's a shame, you're so handsome." She said, beaming.

"Mother, don't you have to be somewhere, you said?" Hiroki glared at the woman.

"Oh, yes! Have fun you two," She said to the still silent girls. "Don't cause too much trouble."

"I need to leave to, I have a meeting at Marukawa, something to do with publicising. I don't see why I'm needed, but they said it concerned me." Akihiko told them as he made to leave with Hiroki's mother, musing up Misaki's hair as he went past, much to the boys annoyance.

They were twins, but one girl had her hair in long blonde pigtails, and the other had short and dark hair, so that would make it easier to tell them apart, Misaki mused. They hadn't said a word yet, and looked as innocent as any other child, how could they cause any kind of trouble?

Though he was slightly confused. What eight year old girl has bleached blonde hair?

As the two left, Hiroki shut the door. He pointed at the girl with the short, dark hair. "This is Emily, she's pretty loud, obnoxious, you'll have most trouble with her." He then gestured to the girl with the long, blonde hair. "Miyoko. She's pretty quiet, but she's easily convinced into her sisters schemes. She hates new people."

Misaki searched Miyoko's eyes for hatred, but could find none in the empty, black orbs.

"Have fun." Hiroki smiled mischievously as he bolted up the stairs as fast as he could.

Misaki stared at the girls.

They stared back.

Eventually, Emily pouted, folding her arms.

"You're boring." She said casually, stomping past Misaki into the house. Her blonde twin nodded emotionlessly in agreement, following Emily.

The girl had an accent on her, European, perhaps? Where they half European? They didn't look entirely Japanese. That accent, maybe French?

A loud crash could be heard, and Misaki whirled around to spot Emily sitting up on the kitchen work top, clasping Miyoko's hand and pulling her up. They'd knocked off a bowl, and it had shattered into little pieces across the floor.

Misaki gaped, not quite sure what to say to the girls who were walking around on the worktop, playing some kind of game that caused them to jump from the bench to the Island counter while shouting inspirational movie dialogue.

"Quick, Miyoko! If you fall, you'll be killed by the spikes!" Emily called out, pretend panic in her eyes, pointing at the broken porcelain.

Sharp pieces...spikes...oh.

"E-Emily! Miyoko! Get down, you could hurt yourselves." Misaki tried desperately, not wanting to be put at blame for the girls should they be hurt.

Miyoko climbed down obediently, eyes showing no emotion, while Emily glared, and leapt down, crying out when her foot landed at a strange angle.

"Ah!" She cried, eyes watering slightly, but she quickly regained her composure, and took her sister's hand, dragging her to the sofa.

Sighing, Misaki knelt down to gather up the larger pieces of the bowl, as Hiroki came into the kitchen.

"Already, huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why me?" Misaki mumbled, dumping the pieces into the trash, and kneeling back down to sweep up the tiny splinters of clay.

"Maybe you shouldn't have volunteered?" Hiroki suggested, looking at his nails in boredom. He'd grown tired of Miyagi's work, and had decided to bother Misaki.

"I didn't volunteer, you stupid Devil!" Misaki turned to glare at him. Hiroki looked at him in both confusion and irritation at the nickname, but didn't question it.

"I'll do that." Hiroki motioned to the small pile of broken bowl. "You go stop those girls before they ruin another Suzuki-chan. You know Akihiko's still angry we stained that other one, we can't afford to destroy another."

"Ah..." Misaki nodded, grinning slightly when he remembered the paint fight. The office was still in a state of chaos, and they would have to clean and re-paint it soon. He got up and left Hiroki to clean up, while Misaki went and found the two girls jumping up and down on a glass coffee table.

'_What is it with these girls and their need to break things that could shatter?' _ He though quickly in irritation.

"Get off!" He yelled at them, no longer caring about his politeness towards the young children. "Are you trying to kill yourselves?!"

The two girls look at me briefly, and jump off of the table together, instantly darting towards the stairs.

Not wanting them to mess anything up upstairs, Misaki chose to follow them, vaguely registering Hiroki leaving the kitchen and following him towards the stairs.

Jogging up the stairs, Misaki saw the two girls sitting at the top. When he reached them, the two smirked, and each brought back their legs, and aimed them forwards to just below Misaki's knees, hard.

"Whoa!"

Tumbling down the stairs, Misaki felt his back collide with something hard, Hiroki, and knocked him down onto his back too, and they went rolling down the stairs.

"Oof!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Misaki whined, sitting up and putting a hand to the back of his head, which had hit the ground hard.

"You think you're in pain?" Hiroki challenged beside him and sitting up too. His arm had been bent at a wrong angle when it had hit the ground, sending a searing pain throughout the joint, but luckily it hadn't dislocated or snapped. His other arm had been folded underneath him during the fall, and when he hit the ground, his wrist had also twisted at unusual angles.

The girls at the top of the stairs had run off, and Hiroki quickly leapt to his feet, a mother of all scowl forming on his lips, and began to charge up the steps he'd just been forced down.

"Oi! Get back here you little- I swear, I will strangle you, and this time I'm not jok-"

"Professor?!" Misaki stopped him. "Thank you."

Hiroki paused, cradling his wrist, glaring daggers. "Why?"

Misaki smiled, surprised that the man had actually cared to protect him. "When we were falling, you rolled my body so I wouldn't get hurt badly, even though it'd meant that you'd be hurt worse. Didn't you?" He stated the last part more than asked.

Glaring forwards. "Whatever, Akihiko wouldn't forgive me if I had let you get hurt, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, either." Hiroki forced out the last words, going to find the girls.

At the hostile man's words, Misaki felt a warm feeling spreading through his body, starting from the pit of his stomach.

Hiroki had screamed at the girls, who had hidden themselves in Misaki's bedroom, and then had promptly taken them home. After he had gotten back, Hiroki had gone straight to his guest room, sulking, and Akihiko had come home. Neither wanted to tell the man what had happened, as they were sure that he would freak out over the fact that Misaki had been injured.

Then it would be very likely that the irrational man would attempt to take the lives of the two Satan Spawn twins.

* * *

Hearing the shower running, Misaki knew that Hiroki had changed his sulking spot to the shower, as Akihiko was in his wreckage of an office, which he and Hiroki still had to fix up.

He'd finished his chores, so Misaki was on his way to his room to start on some of his homework. He didn't know if it was the influence of the perverted author, or the demonic teacher, but Misaki had started to consider becoming an editor, and was thinking about taking Literature as a side subject next year.

As he was about the pass the bathroom, the door opened, revealing Hiroki, adorned in but a towel, looking irritated as usual.

Misaki subconsciously flicked his tongue across his lips as he scanned Hiroki's body, an action that didn't get past the teacher, though he didn't say anything.

"P-Professor?" Misaki asked, when the man didn't move. There was a smear of black-purple skin across Hiroki's right hip, reaching upwards to lick the bottom of his ribcage. There was another smear across his shoulder and partially down his back, which Misaki could see when the professor turned away . "You have bruises across your back, you know." Misaki wasn't sure why he told the man that.

Turning to look at him skeptically, Hiroki tried to look over his shoulder. "I am? Well, it's not really a surprise I guess, I did fall pretty hard. Whereabouts?"

A nervous feeling started to flutter in Misaki's stomach again as he took a step towards the professor, who had turned to face him again, cinnamon coloured eyes turning dark with something, just _something, _that Misaki couldn't quite place.

With one hand, he reached behind Hiroki and put his trembling hand hand on the bruise on the man's back.

"Ouch, yeah, I can feel that." He said, glaring at Misaki for the pressure. He could feel the bruise, and he could also feel the unsteady, nervous shaking of Misaki's palm

Misaki's mouth felt incredibly dry as he placed his other hand, also shaking, onto Hiroki's hip and spread out his fingers across the heated flesh. Barely focus on the situation at all, Hiroki swallowed nervously, his body feeling hyper-sensitive to Misaki's cool hands on his hot skin

Seeing Misaki take his lower lip under his teeth, biting hard, Hiroki could hardly contain himself, and wasn't sure whether he wanted to leap back and run for the hills or lean in and press his mouth against those sweet lips.

"Shit." He muttered, as he leaned in and pushed his lips onto Misaki's mouth.

_'Shit indeed.' _Misaki silently agreed as he closed his eyes

* * *

**Ha...this is the shortest chapter I've written so far. Not by much, but still short. **

**I'm so sorry, this was completely rushed in my desperation to try and get at least _something _updated! I can't help but feel I'm moving their relationship too quickly.**

**Reviews? I don't really mind constructive critism, but to be honest, it won't really make a difference, because I already know what I need to make better T_T**

**I will be answering a review here :3**

Guest: I have found that I have a special thing for un-canon pairings, and I love the way you're portraying the relationship between Hiroki and Misaki in this fic. There are really not enough fics featuring this couple, and your contribution is, by me at least, most welcome, and I send you my praise:)

Keep up the good work, and don't forget to update often, as I am always looking forward to reading your story ;)

**Mechanic: It's a shame you left it as an anonymous review, because I really appreciated this, in fact, it was this review _alone _that inspired me to write this chapter at all, so this is for you! I'd love to see your profile, so leave me a review or PM me logged in so I can thank you properly!**

**It really makes me happy to think that somebody thinks this is the most welcome HiroSaki, but here I must shout out to fujoshiWe, who wrote a story called 'My Lovely Devil' which I enjoyed, though it was cheesy and cliche sometimes, I liked it regardless! It was that story that inspired me to write this**

**I felt that there wasn't enough un-cannon pairings for the Junjo fandom, and there still isn't, so I decided to make an addition myself!**

**Again, thank you for such a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joli: Made your day? It certainly made mine to receive it!**

**Haha, yes, I began to consciously do it when I wrote the chapter with Akihiko's office. I realized I kind of wanted to make it a theme through out, as I feel that with a character as violent, moody, and erratically angry as Hiroki, and someone like Misaki who hates to be belittled, enjoys to argue, and is easily irritated, chaos would be the only outcome of any interaction they'd have.**

**|MechanicFreak|**

* * *

Around the table, three men sat in a tense silence. Two refused each others eyes, while another didn't understand the atmosphere at all.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Akihiko asks as Hiroki gets up to leave prematurely, signature scowl spread on his lips, walking awkwardly towards the sink, ignoring the man completely.

That was, until he made an absolutely lewd suggestion.

"Hey, Hiroki, did you sleep with anyone yesterday?"

Misaki nearly chocked on his drink, while Hiroki fumed.

"Wh-What? What the hell, you bastard, why would you say that?" He asked, storming up the stairs, metaphorical storm clouds following him wherever he went.

Akihiko chuckled. "It's that limp he's got, is all."

Misaki frowned. Limp?

Was it...from when he fell down the stairs?

Wait, why would Hiroki limp if he slept with someo-

Unless...he wouldn't bottom, would he?

Apparently he does?

_H-Hiroki bottoms? _Misaki thought in some form of terror, wondering who would be brave enough to conquer the Devil in bed.

"Ah, Misaki, I'm going to be leaving for a business trip. I'm going away for a few days for some inspiration."

A flurry of thought's flashed through Misaki's head.

_You're always going off alone._

_You're never home._

_Why won't you take me with you?_

_When was the last time you touched me, Usagi-san?_

The thought that stabbed Misaki in the heart the most.

_You don't have time for me anymore?_

It was true, the author had been incredibly busy as of late, but that was hardly his fault, right?

Looking down at his now empty plate, Misaki frowned more.

Misaki frowned as he stirred his straw around in his lemonade.

"Misaki, how's everything with you and Usagi?" Sumi asked opposite him in the fast food restaurant.

Misaki glanced up, searching Sumi's eyes, but there wasn't even a hint of sarcasm, teasing, or any kind of ulterior motive to the question.

"Why?"

"Relax. I'm not gonna steal you from him. I'm worried about you, is all. You're a good friend of mine. He makes you happy. It's just, you've barely mentioned him at all recently, is all, so I wondered..."

Frowning more, Misaki glared downwards. He could trust Sumi...

Right?

"I was kissed."

"Right?"

"I didn't dislike it."

Sumi smirked. "So you liked it?"

"I, I didn't say that!" Misaki flushed.

"You did! Didn't you!" Sumi grinned, laughing at his friend.

Shut up you two!" Someone shouted from another table.

Snickering, Sumi gazed at his friend. "Does that mean I can have Usami?"

There was a flurry of conflicting emotions within Misaki's head.

No? Yes? Maybe? Why was he even considering this? He was happy with Akihiko! Why should some other guy suddenly affect him like this? Why hadn't he felt this with Akihiko? Why did Hiroki make him feel different?

Panic swept Misaki's body, and he could barely register his surrounding anymore

Does Akihiko know? Is that why he's been cold recently? Was Hiroki playing him? Should he talk to Akihiko? Should he talk to Hiroki?

"Fuck! Misaki calm down!"

A hand came down hard on his shoulder, shaking him roughly.

* * *

**Hey there! I'm very sorry that after such a long wait, all you got was this measly crap. You see, I lost a lot of motivation for this story. I want t continue it, I just can't seem to find the will to write. I tried to force myself, but I could only push this out.**

**Hopefully I can produce something actually worth reading for seven, but this is just something to satisfy you for a little longer (though I guess it isn't all that satisfying!)**

**Again, I'm very sorry about the length.**

**|MechanicFreak|**


End file.
